<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Smile For The Camera by Shadow_fxckers</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28120344">Smile For The Camera</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_fxckers/pseuds/Shadow_fxckers'>Shadow_fxckers</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 4, Persona Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(its small but its implied that yu and yosukes parents aren't exactly the best), (oops how did sad get in the smut fic), (put more aftercare in your fics you cOWARDS), Aftercare, Anal Sex, Camboy!Yosuke, College, Crossdressing, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Smut, adult souyo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:54:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,472</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28120344</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_fxckers/pseuds/Shadow_fxckers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It seemed like a good idea at the time.</p><p>A way for Yosuke to finally confess his feelings to Yu, and to stop this useless gay pining at last. The two boys had decided to go to university together, to make the roommate process a breeze. </p><p>Totally not because they had homosexual feelings for each other.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hanamura Yosuke/Narukami Yu, Hanamura Yosuke/Persona 4 Protagonist, Hanamura Yosuke/Seta Souji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>66</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Smile For The Camera</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It seemed like a good idea at the time.</p><p> </p><p>A way for Yosuke to <em> finally </em>confess his feelings to Yu, and to stop this useless gay pining at last. The two boys had decided to go to university together, to make the roommate process a breeze. </p><p> </p><p>Totally not because they had homosexual feelings for each other. </p><p> </p><p>Besides, Yosuke <em> knew </em> it would be bad if he admitted these feelings at all. If his parents hit him for just mentioning the possibility of having a closer than friends relationship with a boy, then imagine how bad it would be if he started dating Yu. </p><p> </p><p>The gifts are what started this mess. </p><p> </p><p>Yu had started making Yosuke's favorite foods, bringing him little plants to take care of, blankets that were too damn soft, shit like that. So Yosuke, naturally, started gifting back. Groceries, new books to read, pillows for their little couch that forced the two of them to sit closer together. </p><p> </p><p>Ya know, just <em> best friend </em> things. Nothing more.</p><p> </p><p>But Yosuke started running out of money <em> fast. </em> Too fast. And while Yu's money seemed to be endless, his very much wasn't, and with him being so far from home, he had no way of working at Junes to get more. </p><p> </p><p>So it had seemed like a good idea at the time to buy a pair of striped stockings, set up his laptop in his bedroom, and take pictures of his long, muscular legs to sell to people. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> It's the only thing his body seems to be good for..right? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The amount of money he made from <em> just that </em> was enough to push him further. Yosuke started selling pictures of his chest, his dick bulging in boxers, then panties, then no underwear at all. He posed, bought even spicier clothes, and the money was flooding in. </p><p> </p><p>When he bought his first toy, it was also the first time he did a livestream. And it was the money, totally <em> not </em> the feeling of getting fucked, that made him keep doing it.</p><p> </p><p>And of course, tonight was no exception. </p><p> </p><p>Yosuke checks the clock and front door once. Twice. Three times after he got out of the shower. </p><p> </p><p>Ok. He still isn't home. Thank <em> fuck. </em></p><p> </p><p>He can't imagine his roommate, his <em> best friend </em> finding out about what he does to earn more money... <em> god </em> that would be embarrassing to explain-</p><p> </p><p>Yosuke glances down at his phone again one last time.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Partner: I won't be home probably for another hour or so. Traffic is really bad at the moment. I'll pick up dinner on the way. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He sighs in relief, and starts to answer back.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> &lt; Fine by me ptnr! Just text me when you get home, I might be sleeping lol </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Yosuke puts his phone on his phone on the counter, taking a deep breath, before searching for something in his closet. "Where the hell is the...aha!"</p><p> </p><p>He pulls out an outfit, smiling at it softly. "Haven't worn you in a while.." Yosuke sighs. "Best to use a fan favorite, right?"</p><p> </p><p>After he puts everything on, he looks at himself in the mirror. He has a pale creme shirt and red bow, a short, red skirt that barely seems to cover anything, almost showing his lace pink panties, and a pair of long stockings that go all the way up to his thighs. </p><p> </p><p>Yosuke stares at himself for a while..before smiling. "It still fits..it's been almost two months, huh.." Yosuke's eyes widen suddenly. "Oh fuck-" He runs to the counter, grabbing his orange contact lenses and his makeup kit and starts to work on his face.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Gotta make sure no one can recognize him, right?</em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p><em>"Good evening, my dears.." </em> </p><p> </p><p>Yosuke is sitting in front of the camera, all that is shown at first is his crossed legs. He can help but smile at the amount of people tuning into the live stream. <em> Oh tonight is going to be a good one.. </em></p><p> </p><p>"So, I was looking back through my closet.." He runs his hands over his legs, pulling at the stockings a bit before letting them snap back onto his skin. "And I found this old thing.." Yosuke leans back, showing his bright orange eyes as he reads the chat.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Death_dick: Omg it's that outfit again!! </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Door_hoe: Oh..oh thats fucking hot </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> XxDetectiveBallsxX: Ughhh just by seeing him in that skirt and socks is making me fucking hard as shit already.. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Yosuke chuckles. "Do you think I should bring it back more than, since you guys like it so much?" After another flood of comments, he gets started with the show. He leaves the stockings on, but spreads his legs as he starts to slide the panties from his waist. </p><p> </p><p>Yosuke can feel his face heating up, but he can already hear the small dings of notifications from donations. He finally slips the panties off, only leaving it on one leg as he stares into the camera. "Mm..wonder what I should use today.." </p><p> </p><p>Yosuke pulls out a box, rummaging through it for a bit before he pulls out a particular toy. The chat <em> explodes </em> as soon as he pulls it out. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> the_phantom: Holy shit it's that one!  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> XxthunderthighsxX: How long has it been since he's used that one?? God the way it made his stomach bulge out.. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Death_Dick: That one that one that one!!! </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Yosuke slides his fingers along the textured length of the toy, blushing as he remembers how it feels. "I'm going to take things slow for you guys, as a treat." He sets the dildo right in front of the camera, leaning forward to force his ass into the air. He curls his tongue around the base and licks up, the musical chime of donations prompting him to speed up. </p><p> </p><p>Yosuke sucks at the tip for a bit, before pulling away, the only thing connecting him to the toy now is a heavy string of saliva. He raises his hips more, wiggling them and making a soft giggle as the chat explodes at the sway of the skirt. "Do you guys really like the skirt that much? Mm..maybe I should get more soon if you guys like it that much.." He makes a humming sound.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "I would need more money, though…." </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The donations erupt at once, people begging Yosuke to buy more skirts, some even asking for colors. Yosuke's eyes light up at the donations. <em> Perfect. </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Door_hoe: omg buy an orange one  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> XxDetectiveBallsxX: something frilly!  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> ArtThot: hey, the doors opening.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Yosuke reads the last message a little too late. </p><p> </p><p>"Partner?" </p><p> </p><p>Even through his headphones he can hear the familiar nickname. His face pales a bit as he sits up, looking behind him with a worried expression.</p><p> </p><p>There Yu stands, gripping onto the door handle with one hand and in his other hand is his bag from school. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Shitshitshitshitshit- </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"I..I..p..partner- w..what ar..are you-"</p><p> </p><p><em> Thud. </em> </p><p> </p><p>Without another word, Yu throws his bag away, and his pants are shoved down to his ankles. He grabs Yosuke's ass with a firm hand, eyes darting around the room and finding a bottle of lube. Yosuke can barely hear the chat through the pounding of his heart in his ears and the loud yelp he made at motion of his hips getting grabbed. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Death_dick: oh my god the yelp! Saving that.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> The_phantom: god warn me next time I almost came.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> ArtThot: how masterful!  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Yosuke can barely make another sound as he feels the familiar sound of a bottle opening up, and before he knows it he can feel a finger brush his entrance. Then, without warning, he feels that same finger enter him. He makes another yelp, looking behind him with a look of pure shock and confusion. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> W-what the hell is Yu-?! </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"H-h-hey! W-wait a m-moment-!"</p><p> </p><p>Yu still says nothing, starting to rub his finger against Yosuke's walls. A moan leaves him, confusion and pleasure clouding his mind. <em> He shouldn't be enjoying this! Yu is- w-what the hell is he doing?! </em></p><p> </p><p>Yosuke groans softly as he leans forward towards the camera, his eyes slightly rolled back and glazed over with pleasure. He suddenly shoots up at that <em> one spot </em> being brushed by the finger in him, moaning louder than before.</p><p> </p><p>"H-h-ha-?!!"</p><p> </p><p>Yu leans down over Yosuke, his voice dropping a bit as he speaks for the first time. </p><p> </p><p><em> "Quiet. The neighbors will hear." </em> </p><p> </p><p>The musical sounds of donations keeps ringing out, but when Yu adds a second finger, Yosuke can't hear anything else. His mind goes blank, all he can seem to hear his own moans, and he can feel Yu lean in on his back as he starts to thrust his fingers faster and faster. "N..nghaaa…"</p><p> </p><p>There's a brief moment of clarity when the fingers are suddenly pulled from Yosuke, leaving him on the floor and panting, but it's followed by slick sounds. He fights through the haze to read some of the chat. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> XxthunderthighsxX: holy shit he's so red, and he's never moaned that loud be4  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> ArtThot: simply exquisite, both of them.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Door_hoe: idk who the other person is, but damn he's hot.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Yosuke tries to sit up again and tries to look back to Yu and see his face and ask why is he doing this-</p><p> </p><p>But before he can, he is pushed down to the wooden floor of the apartment, his chest laying flat down on it and his wrist pinned down in front of him. The gasp he lets out in shock is nothing compared to the squeak he lets out when he feels….<em> something </em> near his ass again.</p><p> </p><p>"W..w..what a-are-"</p><p> </p><p>"I said be <em> quiet." </em> </p><p> </p><p>And then Yosuke feels it. Yu's thick, hot length is pressing against his entrance, before his body opens to Yu pushing himself in. He winces a bit at the bite of pain, but then pleasure suddenly washes over him. He claws at the floor despite his arms being pinned. </p><p> </p><p>Yu feels different...Yu feels <em> so </em> much different than all his toys. Even the biggest ones he has <em> nothing </em> compared to Yu. He's huge, he's thick, he can feel Yu's pulse as he pushes himself into Yosuke more. <em> Oh fuck… </em></p><p> </p><p><em> "P..pa..partner..!" </em> Yosuke ends up moaning out loud, his eyes rolling back more as he hides his face on the ground, groaning loudly. It feels like Yu's dick endlessly fills him, pushing and pushing until Yosuke swears the head is about to poke out of his mouth. </p><p> </p><p>Yu's hips finally rest against Yosuke's ass, a small moment of silence and rest before Yu pulls his partner up, setting him on his lap to show the camera. Yu's free hand traces Yosuke's belly, and <em> oh god. </em>Nothing's ever given him this big of a stomach bulge before. </p><p> </p><p>All Yosuke can seem to do is stare at the bulge as Yu keeps a tight grip on his arms. He can feel tears already start to roll down his face, his fingers desperately trying to claw at anything they can. He lets out a loud moan as Yu suddenly pulls back and thrusts his hips up in a harsh manner. He swears he can see <em> stars </em> from how much pleasure that rocks throughout his entire body.</p><p> </p><p>And Yu is <em> relentless. </em> </p><p> </p><p>His dick drives so hard and deep into Yosuke, it feels like he's drowning in pure pleasure. He barely makes noise, quite the opposite from Yosuke who, for the life of him, can't keep his damn mouth shut. He slurs out words, moans in an overly lewd way, and altogether gives his audience the best show they've ever seen.</p><p> </p><p>He can’t stop moaning even if he tries. All that seems to come out of his mouth as Yu thrusts harder is <em> Partner. </em> Anytime he says that name, Yu somehow thrusts into him harder for a few moments, before bouncing the camboy back at his normal pace.</p><p> </p><p>So he just keeps moaning that name. Over and over again and-</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Damn he’s so fucking close- </em>
</p><p> </p><p>And- and he hasn’t even touched himself yet-?!</p><p> </p><p>“H..hgmm..! P..p..partner-” He tries to warn him. “P-Partner- <em> F-Fuck partner I-i’m s-so cl-close-!!” </em></p><p> </p><p>Yu's thrusts instantly stop, and Yosuke can't keep the whine out of his throat. His partner's eyes turn to the chat, a smirk spreading on his face. </p><p> </p><p>"I think….we should ask your chat if you're allowed to come." </p><p> </p><p>Yosuke’s eyes widen suddenly, his face paling in realization. “W-w-wait-” Yosuke’s eyes shoot from Yu to the chat, and then back at Yu again. “W-what d-do you mean-?! I-I’m- I-I’m not g-going to be able t-to-!"</p><p> </p><p>Then he hears the donations. He pauses, slowly looking over to the chat with hesitation.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> XxDetectiveBallsxX: god please make him wait, I'll keep giving money if you do </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Death_dick: he looks so desperate! I bet he'd beg </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> The_phantom: I've got 100000 yen with your name on it if you can come twice in him.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Yosuke's chest shudders as Yu's breath hits his ear. "You are not allowed to come until they let you, do you understand?" Yosuke lets out another loud whine, closing his eyes tightly as Yu’s thrusts speed up. “I-I- I-I can’t- I-I- I wo-won’t be a-able to-” He sobs out a moan at a particularly hard thrust that manages to hit his prostate.</p><p><br/><br/>“P-Partner <em> p-please-!!” </em></p><p> </p><p><em> "Not until they let you." </em> </p><p> </p><p>Yu's sharp growl is enough to make Yosuke whine with need, his dick steadily leaking precum and his body aching for release. He isn't even sure how he holds it when Yu comes, still hanging on when he feels the warmth spread through him. </p><p> </p><p>Yosuke thinks for <em> sure </em> now that Yu will let him finally let him come. He- he <em> has </em> to! T-there’s- there’s no <em> way- </em></p><p> </p><p>But as soon as he thinks that, his face is suddenly pushes do the ground again in front of the camera, and a loud scream like moan escapes his lips as Yu starts to thrust again. “M-M-Mgmm!!”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <em> F-Fuck i-it’s- it’s so much! </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Yosuke's eyes turn up for just a moment, and he catches one message in chat. </p><p> </p><p><em> ArtThot: beg. </em> </p><p> </p><p>He doesn't have to be told twice. "P-p-partner, <em> please </em> I've b-been so- <em> fuck! - </em> so g-good today, I need it, I <em> need </em> to cum, god, please, let me!" He can feel the tears already rolling down his face as he looks back at Yu. His partner has this look of... <em> dominance </em> on his face that he has never seen before, not even when they were fighting shadows back in highschool. </p><p> </p><p>Yu's eyes stare down Yosuke, then slowly lift up to look at the chat. He slows down his thrust a bit, thinks for a second, before he leans down and whispers in Yosuke’s ear.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Not until I come again.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Yosuke lets out a scream of pleasure as Yu starts to thrust hard again, His eyes roll back as he places his face on the floor again, trying to muffle the screams the best he can by moving his arms to try and cover his face despite the tight grip Yu has on his wrist.</p><p> </p><p>The thrusts are endless, melding together into blinding pleasure, and the strain that keeps Yosuke from coming only adds to everything. Tears stream from his face, sobs of pure ecstasy escaping him, until he feels Yu's hips twitch again. This time, the cum leaks from his ass, dripping slowly down his thighs.</p><p> </p><p>Yosuke at the end is twitching himself, his eyes rolled back, his mouth agape, and he’s letting out gasps of pleasure as he is filled to the absolute brim. He falls cheek first on the ground, trying to catch his breath as he hears huge donation pings from the chat.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> XxthunderthighsxX: let him come let him come!! </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em> Death_dick: oh </em> <b> <em>fuck</em> </b> <em> that face is a good face- </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em> The_phantom: here’s the money. He can come now. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He can feel Yu lean close to his ears again.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Now. Come now my slut.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>And Yosuke does exactly that. He screams loudly, his back arches, he gets the floor and his skirt <em> covered </em> in his own cum. Before he knows it he’s run dried, and he ends up planting himself down fully on the floor, trying his best to catch his breath as he tries not to pass out. He glances at the chat one more time through his foggy eyes.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> XxDetectiveBallsxX: Holy shit- hes never came from not touching himself before!! </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> ArtThot: truly fascinating.. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> XxthunderthighsxX: god the worn out look in his eyes..god I wish I was him right now.. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Death_dick: or even being the new dude fucking him..he seemed to enjoy fucking him till he's like this, god damn! </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Door_hoe: i wouldn't mind either way.. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> The_phanthom: money well spent. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He can hear Yu say something, but he can’t hear <em> what. </em> All Yosuke can do is let out a soft, tired groan, and before long-</p><p> </p><p>-He’s passed out cold.</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Yosuke wakes up with a loud yawn, his body protesting as he moves. His entire body aches, and more than anything he wants to just curl up in his blankets. Yosuke snuggles back into the covers, feeling the softness rub against his bare skin. </p><p> </p><p><em> Wait. Bare skin? </em> </p><p> </p><p>Yosuke nearly jumps out of bed once he realizes <em> he’s completely naked. </em> His breathing quickens, trying to remember why he would ever go to bed without at least a shirt, when Yu walks into the room. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, you’re awake. How do you feel? Sore?”</p><p> </p><p>Yosuke blinks weakly, looking Iverson at his roommate in confusion. "Y..yea.." he rubs the back of his neck, groaning a bit as his eyes travel anywhere <em> but </em> Yu. "I..I do feel sore..how did you-"</p><p> </p><p>Yosuke's eyes land on the laptop on the floor, and he makes a noise of surprise. <em> The stream is today!! </em></p><p> </p><p>"I-I-I- u-uh-" Yosuke frantically looks around again, trying to think of an excuse as Yu picks up the laptop. "I-I- I need to do h-homework man, s-so uh..i..if you c-can leave a-again, I'll g-get to that-"</p><p> </p><p>Yu crouches by the laptop, scrolling a bit. “You got a lot of donations on your live today.” </p><p> </p><p>Yosuke’s heart falls to the floor. “H-how do you know-”</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t remember?” Yu looks up at Yosuke with concern. “I walked in on you and fucked you on the stream. Apparently everyone really liked it.” Yosuke's face pales.</p><p> </p><p>"You- you did <em> w-what-?!" </em></p><p> </p><p>Then he suddenly remembers. The outfit, the chat messages, the door opening, feeling <em> the most pleasure he has ever felt- </em></p><p> </p><p>Yu’s face starts turning red. “I...well...Y-you…” He bites his lip as he tries to defend himself. “I really like you ok?”</p><p> </p><p>Yosuke just stares at Yu in shock. <em> He..what..?  </em></p><p> </p><p>"I.." Yosuke grips onto the sheets of his bed, gulping weakly and looking around more. He sighs softly. "I..I like you too." Yosuke laughs softly. "I-I didn't expect to confess after you fucked me t-to the point of passing out b-but..I like you. So..so much."</p><p> </p><p>Yosuke closes his eyes weakly. "I..t..that's the reason <em> why </em> I did this in the first place, if...I'm being honest.."</p><p> </p><p>Yu sits on the bed next to Yosuke. “What do you mean by that?”</p><p> </p><p>“You made it so damn hard to tell you because all you did was get me gifts!” Yosuke sighs and puts his head in his hands. “I started doing this so I could get money, I really wanted to buy you more and more stuff but I didn’t have enough money…”</p><p> </p><p>Yosuke groans softly into his hands. "Doing that gave me..so much money that- that I can just- get you more stuff.." He takes a second, before looking up at Yu with a bashful look. "I..I'm..I'm sorry, I-" </p><p> </p><p>“Why are you sorry?” </p><p> </p><p>Yosuke blinks in confusion, staring at Yu more. "H-huh?"</p><p> </p><p>Yu folds his arms over his chest, leaning back a bit. “Why are you sorry for wanting to get me gifts, Yosuke? It’s a really nice gesture.” </p><p> </p><p>“I…” Yosuke opens his mouth to speak, then sniffs the air. “Wh...are you making food?”</p><p> </p><p>Yu smiles softly, putting his head on Yosuke’s head with a small sound. “I ran out and got us stuff for hot pot, since I know you like that. It should be done soon, so I can go finish it up and you can look a little more presentable.” He stands and walks to the door, winking at Yosuke as he shuts it.</p><p> </p><p>Yosuke stares at the closed door for a second. He opens his mouth to say something, but winces, rubbing his eyes in pain. <em> Shit his contacts…. </em> Yosuke gets busy cleaning himself up, pushing through the pain in his hips. He pulls out his contacts and washes off his makeup before he puts his glasses on, getting a good look at himself in the mirror.</p><p> </p><p>..God he hates these fucking things.</p><p> </p><p>It makes him look awful. His freckles make him look pathetic, and his boring, not-at-all interesting brown eyes..</p><p> </p><p>He sighs softly, simply throwing on an orange hoodie and some loose shorts as he starts to limp his way to the kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>“Good evening, sunflower.” </p><p> </p><p>Yu is standing over the table, carefully setting it for hot pot. He turns around when Yosuke walks in, smiling softly. “Do you want some tea, or soda?” Yosuke stares at Yu for a second, blinking softly and trying to wrap his head around what Yu just said.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> ...sunflower? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Yu walks to the fridge, looking in it. “Oh wait, we still have a Dr. Salt Neo. That’s your favorite.” He pulls it out and offers the can to Yosuke. Yosuke stares at it for a bit, before grabbing the drink. “T..thank you.” He mutters, taking a sip out of the bottle and sitting down at the table when Yu goes back to the hotpot. It takes a moment, but then it settles down on Yosuke.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> ‘He remembered my favorite drink…’ </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Yosuke’s face heats up at once, and he tries to bury his hot cheeks behind the can as he fumbles for the chair to sit down. Yu waits patiently before eating, watching Yosuke with a smile. “There’s pork, and steak, mostly on your side since I know you like it so much.” </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> How does he remember all this?! </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Yosuke simply says nothing as he starts to eat, trying to hide his face more but failing miserably. He can see Yu staring at him, and he simply says nothing as he eats. After they both finished their food, Yu smiles more. “Did you like it?”</p><p><br/><br/>“..y..yea..” Yosuke fumbles around with his sleeve hoodie, biting his lips weakly. “..so..are you going to do it..?” Yu frowns as he tilts his head. </p><p> </p><p>“Going to do what? The dishes?” He snorts a bit, standing and starting to clean up. “I saw how you staggered over here, you should go lay back down.” </p><p> </p><p>“N-no, I-I mean..” Yosuke sighs softly, putting his hands in his face and groaning softly as he does. “Y-you caught me doing something Ii h-honestly shouldn’t have been doing..so..” He looks up at Yu again, biting his lips. “Y-ya know..” He makes a soft hitting motion on his cheek, tilting his head at Yu as he does.</p><p> </p><p>Yu blinks, then his eyes go sad. “No…” He shakes the water from his hands and walks over to Yosuke, pulling him into a firm hug and making him yelp softly in surprise. “Oh no, I would never do that to you Yosuke. You haven’t done anything bad at all.”  </p><p> </p><p>Yosuke stays completely still for a few moments, before he tries to pull away, looking up at Yu with pure confusion on his face. “W..what..? But- but you caught me h-hiding a secret from you..! T..that’s..i-isn’t it that if you hide something important like this from someone y-you get-”</p><p> </p><p>“But you had nothing but good intentions.” Yu looks down at Yosuke with a soft smile. “I’m not like either of our parents, Yosuke. You did all of this for someone you care about, so that you could give him things he likes. That’s really sweet and wonderful.” He leans in a little closer, a smirk on his words. “And don’t think I never watched you.” </p><p> </p><p>That makes Yosuke’s face heat up, and he starts to stutter on his words as he tries to think of what to say next. “T-that- I- I-I- Um-”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <em> ‘Yu watched some of the fucking streams?!’ </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Yu chuckles at Yosuke’s response. “Does the username no_okami ring a bell?” Yosuke blushes, looking down a bit in embarrassment. “Besides, I’m glad I was finally able to catch you. I really enjoyed my, mm, I’ll call it a private show.” </p><p> </p><p>“P-private-?!” Yosuke’s voice cracks in embarrassment as he groans, leaning on Yu’s chest to hide his ever growing red face. “I-I should have fucking known it was you based on that username..I-” </p><p> </p><p>Yosuke stops for a second, before he glares up at Yu. “...and yet you <em> still </em> donated to me?”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course.” Yu tilts Yosuke face up to look at him. “I liked what I saw, and I still do. Even if you’re not riding a plastic dragon dick like it’s the end of the world.” That got Yu a punch on the chest, causing him to laugh and groan. “Oww! You still punch hard!” </p><p> </p><p>“Y-you deserve it, y-you fucking pervert..!”</p><p> </p><p>Yu snorts and rolls his eyes, poking Yosuke in the stomach. “Says the one who begged to cum for donations.” Yosuke stares at him for a bit, before rolling his eyes, pulling away from Yu’s arms and starting to walk away. </p><p> </p><p>“I-I’m going to bed-”</p><p> </p><p>In a quick motion, Yu grabs Yosuke’s wrist, whirls him around, and kisses him with heated passion. Yosuke’s eyes go wide at first, but then he melts, his fingers wrapping around Yu’s arms to stay standing. When they finally break away, they’re both panting. “Holy fuck I’ve always wanted to do that.” </p><p> </p><p>Yosuke tries to blink through the small, sudden amount of pleasure that just washed over him. After a bit, he looks up at Yu while still panting. “H..ha..?”</p><p> </p><p>“How about I take you to your nice bed and fuck you again?” </p><p> </p><p>That makes Yosuke jump up, making a small yelp sound as he does. “I-I can barely fucking walk and you want to-?! My hips are sore as hell, dude!”</p><p> </p><p>Yu presses his lips to Yosuke’s ear, his voice slipping into a purr. “I’ll massage them afterwards.”</p><p> </p><p>Yosuke has to grip Yu’s arms tighter to keep himself standing up, making a noise of pleasure as he does. He keeps glaring at Yu for a few moments, before sighing.</p><p> </p><p>“...fine.”</p><p> </p><p>Yu happily drags Yosuke back to the bedroom, shutting and locking the door. After a few moments, he whispers. “I should fuck you on stream again.” </p><p> </p><p>There’s the sound of someone getting the shit smacked out of them with a pillow.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>can you guess who all the watchers of the stream were lol<br/>props to our friend for the name of the fic bc we're dumb as fuck</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>